Trop de sucre tue la sucrerie
by nesache
Summary: Défi Crossover HP/Dora. Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall se retrouve dans un nouveau monde à la suite d'une expérience malencontreuse.


Défi Crossover HP/Dora l'exploratrice.

Euh...Crackfic clairement.

Rien ne m'appartient...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le directeur de Pourdlard fit entrer les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue dans son bureau pour parler de la énième bagarre cette semaine entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Il se lèva brièvement pour les saluer et commença à tâter distraitement de sa baguette le paquet de sorbet au citron, les premiers d'une nouvelle série, qui lui avait été envoyés directement d'Espagne.

A force de maltraiter le sachet de sa baguette, Dumbledore pencha la tête et regarda contemplativement un des bonbons s'échouer sur la table, loin de la joute verbale qui s'engageait déjà d'elle même entre ses professeurs de potion et de métamorphose.

En regardant à la lumière et en penchant la tête de la bonne façon, on pouvait apercevoir les courbes du bonbon former une esquisse d'un visage souriant et plein de vie. Après 5 minutes où il continua à regarder le bonbon sous toutes les coutures et pendant lesquelles il réussit à se convaincre que celui-ci lui souriait vraiment, il commença à réfléchir sur ce qui pouvait bien provoquer un tel sourire.

Après dix minutes, il n'y tint plus et murmura :

-Legilimens…

Et tout devint jaune.

cariescariescariescariescariescariescariescariescariescariescariescaries

Il atterrit en douceur d'une manière semblable à celle quand on utilise un portoloin. A ses côtés apparurent Rogue et McGonagall.

Oups, il semblerait qu'il ai provoqué des dégâts collatéraux, pensa t-il en regardant ses deux collègues toujours désorientés d'avoir été arrachés à leurs sièges.

-Albus, où sommes nous? Demanda McGonagall.

-Dans la conscience d'un sorbet au citron Minerva, répondit-il calmement.

-De…

Mais elle fut interrompue par une petite fille, yeux marrons, cheveux bruns coupés au carré et sac à dos bleu.

-Hello ! I'm Dora, dit -elle en anglais. Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour de babouche et Tico ! We're going to school !

Les trois enseignants baissèrent les yeux de concert pour observer avec stupeur la présence d'un singe bleu et d'un écureuil (sur ça Albus n'était pas sûr) violet.

-Oui, mais nous ne connaissons pas le chemin, intervint le singe.

-Je le connais ! Vous m'aiderez ? Demanda t-elle en s'adressant aux trois adultes. Let's go !

Un tel enthousiasme venant d'une si jeune personne ne devrait pas être gâché. Albus sourit donc gentiment quand la jeune fille leur indiqua la route à suivre. La rivière. La forêt. L'école. Parfait.

-Albus vous n'êtes pas sérieux, lui murmura McGonagall à l'oreille, sortons d'ici maintenant !

-Mais si vous savez comment faire Minerva, ne vous privez pas. En attendant, autant suivre notre guide.

Severus à ses côtés, semblait s'efforcer à faire le vide dans sa tête, un mécanisme de défense qu'il avait déjà observé chez le maître des potions à chaque fois qu'Albus l'entretenait d'un sujet un peu trop fantaisiste.

Le petit groupe prit la route et arriva bientôt à une rivière.

-Mais comment allons nous traverser ? demande babouche le singe.

Severus fit un geste pour prendre sa baguette.

-Je sais! dit Dora. Les tortues. Les turtles. On peut sauter sur leurs carapaces pour traverser !

Severus continua son geste pour prendre sa baguette, faisant abstraction du fait qu'il venait d'entendre une des choses les plus stupides de sa vie mais Albus lui attrapa le bras.

-Jouons le jeu, c'est le moment de rattraper votre enfance Severus.

Le professeur grogna.

Je vois...six...tortues, dit Dora.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil.

-un…

-deux…

-trois…

-quatre…

-cinq…

-six.

-Mais Babouche en a besoin de huit.

Severus recommença à relever sa baguette mais le regard de Dumbledore le dissuada.

-Quel est le nombre de tortues manquantes ?

-Je suis presque sûr qu'il manque bien une dizaine de tortues alligators, dit Rogue.

-Je peux peut être arranger ça, dit McGonagall en conjurant deux avant qu'Albus n'aie le temps de protester.

-C'est ça ! 2, s'extasia Dora. 6 et 2 font...8.

Rogue semblait au bord des larmes. Le singe se mit à sauter.

-un…

-deux…

-trois…

-quatre…

-cinq…

-six…

-sep...Arrrrrg.

Les deux professeurs sourirent d'un air satisfait. Dumbledore regarda avec détresse Babouche se faire avaler.

-Oh non!Babouche est mort! s'exclame Dora.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé obtenir autant de plaisir dans la mort d'un être vivant, dit Minerva pensive.

-Il y a des limites au tolérable, dit Severus.

Dora retrouva étonnamment vite le sourire.

-Tico a besoin de 10 tortues pour traverser.

-un…

-deux…

-trois…

Dumbledore s'empressa de faire apparaître un pont pour éviter un second drame.

-quatr...oh un pont ! Passons par là!dit Dora.

Albus et Minerva poussèrent un soupir de soulagement alors que Rogue s'efforçait de cacher sa déception.

Le groupe arriva bien vite dans la forêt quand une horde d'animaux en uniformes d'écoliers leurs tomba dessus.

-Dora!Dora ! Des méchants sont apparus de nulle part et nous ont chassés de l'école. Ils nous ont chassés de la school ! Comment vas-t-on faire dit un escargot en remuant ses yeux, affolés.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les amis, allons voir ça, dit Dora sans rien perdre de son assurance.

La troupe se cacha derrière des buissons dès que l'école fut en vue. De ce que Severus comprit, les « méchants » avaient entrepris de faire le siège de l'école, balançant des fenêtres du matériel scolaire pour dissuader les élèves de revenir. Severus reconnu avec surprise et fierté un de ses serpentards mettre le feu à des Atlas debout sur le toit.

-C'est Malefoy ! s'exclama t-il.

-Et voici Potter, cria Minerva en désignant un second garçon qui venait lui aussi d'émerger sur le toit du bâtiment.

-Probablement pour l'empêcher de faire trop de dégâts se rassura le vieil homme.

-Désolé de vous décevoir Albus mais il semble juste lui apporter plus de combustible, dit Minerva.

-Vous devriez être heureux Mr le directeur, un bel exemple de coopération.

Les 3 adultes s'échappèrent du buisson en direction de l'école. Il furent arrêtés par des jumeaux Weasley à l'air traumatisés.

-Vous ne passerez pas, hurla l'un d'eux en balançant une paire de ciseaux qui passa à deux centimètres de la tête de Rogue.

-Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre vos blagues sur les feuilles à carreaux 21/29,7 ? cria l'autre avec désespoir.

-WEASLEY!VOUS BANDE D'ABRUTIS FINIS, CESSEZ DE VOUS COMPORTEZ COMME DES GAMINS ! rugit Rogue.

Les deux têtes rousses se figèrent instantanément. En un instant, Severus fut amené à terre lorsque les deux adolescents sautèrent pour s'accrocher à ses jambes.

-Professeur Rogue !

-Notre sauveur !

-L'homme le plus cynique…

-vindicatif…

-sans cœur…

-que le monde aie porté…

-Ayez pitié...

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda McGonagall avant que Rogue ne fasse des choses que tout le monde regrette.

-On était tranquillement en train de piéger des première années…

-Et d'un coup, nous sommes apparus dans cette nouvelle école…

-Au début, ils ont essayés de nous faire compter des bananes…

-Et de nous faire colorier des licornes...

-Et après...après…, la voix de Fred se brisa dans un sanglot.

-Ils n'arrêtaient pas de nous chanter la chanson du papa Pingouin...et on a vu rouge vous comprenez ?

-On a totalement péter les plombs…

-On les a tous fait dégager…

McGonagall se retourna furieuse vers le directeur.

-N'avez vous pas honte Albus, vous qui avez toujours juré de protéger les élèves ! Vous les avez traumatisés avec vos expériences !

Dumbledore poussa un soupir.

-Bien, bien Minerva, je vais essayer de nous sortir d'ici et tenter de négocier à l'amiable avec cette charmante petite fille, je ne voudrais pas que l'on parte fâché.

-C'est trop tard! dit un jumeau. On a envoyé les poufsouffles mettre le feu à la forêt !

-Et j'ai vu des serdaigles préparer une bombe !

-QUOI! crièrent les 3 adultes.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment mais une grande explosion retentit et il furent emportés par le souffle

guimauveguimauveguimauveguimauveguimauveguimauveguimauve

Ils réapparurent dans le bureau, essoufflés et tremblants. McGonagall et Rogue ne dirent rien, ils se contentèrent de se croiser du regard pour s'accorder sur le fait qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde oublier cette soirée.

Alors qu'ils partaient, Albus regarda avec tristesse le bonbon, maintenant brisé en deux et teinté de noir.

Ces dernières pensées ce jour là furent pour la jeune fille au sac à dos bleu et à ses petits compagnons, victimes innocentes et incomprises. Le monde n'était juste pas encore prêt pour eux...


End file.
